Abin Sur (Earth-5192)
Abin Sur was a legendary member of the Green Lantern Corps known for his uncanny mental prowess, as well as unorthodox feelings towards the Corps' lack of emotional attachment. During a mission, Abin was attacked by the returning Parallax, retreating to Earth in hopes of finding civilization to help him. Landing at the Ferris Aircarft, a dying Abin was discovered by test pilot John Stewart, whom he gave his power ring after he felt it had chosen John as his worthy successor. Biography Early Life Abin Sur was born on Ungara and became a philosopher. His courage and willpower made him become eyed by the Guardians of the Universe, who made him one of their Green Lanterns. He quickly became one of their greatest warriors. Abin came in contact with the fear-essence being Parallax, and managed to contain it by trapping the creature on ice in the depths of the galaxy, on Ryut, at the Lost Sector. For his actions, Abin was awarded knighthood, and since then was looked up by his peers, such as Thaal Sinestro, one of this greatest friends and admirers. Return of Parallax and Death In 2011, however, Parallax was inadvertently freed from its ice prison by three Nuwali explorers who were stranded on Ryut after an accident. Parallax awoke and fed on their essence, escaping the planet. After killing seven Green Lanterns and destroying two planets, Parallax approached Sector 2814, where it once again met Sur. The two battled, and Abin was mortally wounded by the creature. Escaping with his very last strength, Abin commanded his ship to enter on a wormhole, and it crash landed on the nearest planet; Earth, on the United States. There, the dying Lantern commanded his ring to find a worthy successor, as it arrived on Ferris Aircraft pilot John Stewart, teleporting him to Abin's crash point. There, Sur died, before he could explain more to Stewart. Post-Mortem After Sur's death, John hid and buried his body in a near open field, in an attempt to cover the site. The Lantern's body was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D., and was sent to a hidden base in Central City. Headed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, Professor Hector Hammond was called to examine the body, however, some of the DNA of Parallax remained in Abin's wounds, which unknowingly were transported to Hector. Three weeks later, a massive funeral was organized at the Citadel, on Oa, in memory of Abin Sur and the other Green Lanterns whose lives were taken by Parallax. His son, Amon Sur, was present at the ceremony, and he was granted a memorial Power Battery by the Guardians of the Universe for his father's acts of heroism. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Category:Earth-5192 Category:Characters of Earth-5192 Category:Males of Earth-5192 Category:Ungarans of Earth-5192 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-5192 Category:Green Lantern Corps Members (Earth-5192) Category:Killed by Parallax (Earth-5192) Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Police Officers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Space Survival Category:Expert Combatant Category:Construct Creation Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227